


His Butler, Victor

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: But all was not as it seemedthe butler moaned,and gasped, and groanedWhile the world spun around him





	His Butler, Victor

The black butler had won  
The Trancy boy cried  
for his butler whom had died  
While the Phantomhive Earl looked on

He had fought with all he had  
The triplets laid in the dust  
The dark maid's dress stained with rust  
While the black butler stood proud

But all was not as it seemed  
the butler moaned,  
and gasped, and groaned  
While the world spun around him

The child earl didn't notice  
Taunting the howling brat  
smirking smugly upon the chair on which he sat  
While the butler dropped to his knees

In the painful silence  
punctuated only by the boy's keening shout  
an awful thud rang out  
While the victorious earl cried out in dismay

He'd given it his all  
for the child who screamed his name  
trying to find someone to blame  
while the blond child began to laugh

Oh, he hurt  
He'd never felt pain such as this before  
despite having lived in times of yore  
While angels walked among humans

The butler slumped  
The dark earl clutched his covered eye,  
with tears of blood he began to cry  
While the butler faded away


End file.
